warrior_cats_fanclans_theclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceremonies
Ceremonies: ''Normal Apprentice Ceremony: (Leader): (Kit Names), you have reached the age of six moons and it is now time you were apprenticed. (Leader): (Warrior Name), would you take (Kit Name) and train them with all of your skill? (Warrior) I do. (Repeat last two lines if there are more kits with a different warrior and kit each time). (Leader): (Kit Names), you shall now be known as (Apprentice Names). May MoonClan teach you well. (The new apprentices go over and touch paws with the new mentor while the audience cheers). Medicine Apprentice Ceremony: (Take place at Star Scattered Pool.) (Medince Cat): (Kit Name), you have taken interest in the way of a medicine cat. Do you understand what this will bring to you? (Kit): I do. (Medince Cat): Then by MoonClan's word and wisdom, you will now receive your medicine cat apprentice name. (Kit Name), you will now be known as (Medince Cat Apprentice Name). May MoonClan light your path. (The cats drink from Star Scattered Pool.) 'Warrior Ceremony:' (Leader): (Apprentice Names), you have shown you are ready for your full name. (Apprentice Mentors), is this true? (Mentors): Yes. (Leader): Then by the guidance of MoonClan, your warrior names shall be given. (Apprentice Names), you will now be known as (Warrior Names). May MoonClan guide you. (The leader goes down and rests their head on each new warrior for a moment while the audience cheers). 'Medicine Cat Ceremony:' (Takes place at Star Scattered Pool). (Medince Cat): (Medince Cat Apprentice Name), you have trained hard in the ways of a medicine cat and it is now time you were given your full name. (Medince Cat): (Medicine Cat Apprentice Name), you will now receive your full name. May MoonClan light your path. (The cats drink from Star Scattered Pool. Cat Apprentice Name receives their full name and announces it to the other cats). 'Deputy Ceremony:' (Leader): (Warrior Name), you have shown and proven to us you are ready to take on the deputy role. Do you accept? (Warrior): I do/I do not (If they say "I do not," they will not become deputy). (Leader): Then by word of MoonClan, you are now the new deputy of (Clan Name)! (The audience cheers for the new deputy). 'Leader Ceremony:' (Takes place at Star Scattered Pool). (Leader of MoonClan owner): (Warrior/The Deputy's Name), your leader has wished for you to become the next leader. May your lives be given. (Leader of MoonClan owner, touches noses with the warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability to lead your Clan through hardships and rough times. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Leader steps back). (Next Cat touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability to love your Clan like a mother would to her kits. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Cat steps back). (Next Cat touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability to make smart decisions to help you decide in tough times. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Cat steps back). (Next Cat touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability of strength to help you when times for your Clan aren't looking so good. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Cat steps back). (Next Cat touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability of friendship to help keep you and battles at peace. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Cat steps back). (Next Cat touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability of selflessness to help you fight any urge of only taking for yourself. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Cat steps back). (Next Cat touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability of hope to help your Clan when all seems lost. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Cat steps back). (Next Cat touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability of healing to help when your Clan needs it the most. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (Cat steps back). (The Leader That Is Being Replaced touches noses with warrior/deputy): With this life, I give you the ability of acceptance to help you understand why other's actions are made. May you use it well to help you and your Clan. (The Leader That Is Being Replaced): (Warrior/The Deputy's Name), you will now be (prefix ending with star). (The audience cheers, the new leader wakes up). 'Elder Ceremony:' (Leader): (Warrior Names), is it your wish to retire from your warrior duties? (Warriors): It is. (Leader): Then, by MoonClan's guide, you are now part of the elders. May good rest and food do you good. (Audience cheers at the new elders). 'Name Changing Ceremony:' (Leader): (The Cats Changing Names), will you except your new name? (The Cats Changing Names): I do. (Leader): Then by the guidance of MoonClan, I give you your new names. (The Cats Changing Names), you will now be known as (New Names). (The audience cheers). 'Exile Ceremony:' (Leader): (Warrior Names), you have done something no cat here excepts. Do you accept your exile? (Warriors): I do/I do not (If they say "I do not," they must explain why but will still be exiled). (Leader): May you leave this camp and never return. MoonClan will not be with you. (The warriors leave the camp, then the Clan borders and out in the wild as a rogue). 'Death Ceremony:''' (Medince Cat): (The Cats That Died Names), you have done your part in this Clan. May you be remembered in MoonClan. May MoonClan light your path. (Cats are silent for a moment, sending prayers to MoonClan for hope). That's All! I hope this helped you a lot when it came to these new Clan ceremonies. And remember, MoonClan will always be watching!